


Uncomfortable Stares

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Alfred tries to figure out which of his fellow nations is watching him. Time for an investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Stares

America could feel the eyes boring into him from across the room, that sort of feeling when you know someone is watching you, but you don’t know why or whom it is. It was unsettling to say the least, because every move he made, he felt he was being calculated and judged. Just downright uncomfortable, to be honest. All he was trying to do was to deliver his speech to his fellow nations, which yes, they’d have to look at him for it and watch, but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t know how to explain it… but it made his heart beat faster, even going as far as effecting his body language entirely. America’s hand gestures got wilder and wilder, his voice rising to a louder volume. This was what happened whenever he got nervous, and Alfred knew that that person must know this.

The question was, which one of his fellow countries was the one doing the predatory staring?

Looking around as he spoke, he saw a few disinterested gazes, some people taking lazy notes, or even doodling. The gall! They didn’t even give him the time of day, did they? Obviously, he wanted to roll his eyes because, c’mon! He was the hero and everyone should have to listen to his plan about conserving natural resources! Teddy Roosevelt had imbued him with a sense of needing to save the environment and now that’s what he was trying his best to do! Climate change is a very serious problem, but the others won’t even so much as listen to him about it! Alfred let out an irritated sigh, interrupting his speech and gathering the attention of the others. That had sparked their curiosity. “Something wrong, America?” France asked.

“No, nothin’s wrong, I just forgot something and I have to do it later,” he replied.

France seemed unconvinced by his words, but didn’t push it any further, thank god. He’d sound really conceited if he’d said the reason he had sighed was because they weren’t paying enough attention to him. America thought for a moment. Well, actually, they probably already do think that.

No matter though. He resumed his speech and the stare was still very evident, even after he finished and went to go sit in his seat. Man, it was super unnerving, and all Alfred wanted to know was who was staring… Maybe he should try to look around, try to at least find out or get a clue.

Scoping out the room from behind his glasses, Alfred analyzed everyone’s faces, although no one was staring at him. Who could it possibly be? America started kneading his hands, barely paying attention to the current speaker, China, but still actually listening a bit so he didn’t seem like a complete ass. For a majority, he tuned it out while taking sparse notes, still searching around the room.

In his own words, Alfred would just call this entire situation fucking befuddling. Maybe he should try jotting down notes on everyone he suspected?? Hmm… that could work.

Well, overall, the room had an easygoing, if not stale atmosphere. Just the standard round wooden table with a large hole cut in the middle so that someone could lecture and have all eyes on them. It was handy, but not in America’s situation. This just made everything harder. He flipped to a new page of his note pad while the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated the air around him. It seemed one of the helpers for the meetings had made a new pot, so he raised two fingers to signal that he needed a refill, and one of the women came over and did so. He took a sip and sighed to himself, thinking, _Let’s get down to business._

He couldn’t help but think of the song “I’ll make a man out of you” from one of his Disney movies. Humming the tune of the song, he picked out some of his suspects. Germany, maybe? He wrote the man’s country name and human name, drawing a line underneath. Well, Germany at the moment was just kind of scolding Italy for something, what was it? He didn’t know. That meant that it couldn’t be Germany since the man’s eyes were not focused on him. He could tell because he still felt like he was being watched.

So… onto the next person. Alfred looked around. France was a viable suspect as well. America wrote both of his names just like he had with Germany. Okay, so, he smelled like cheese. That wasn’t exactly a clue, was it? He frowned, eyebrows furrowing. It seemed France was more focused on making chit chat with Seychelles anyway, so there was no way it was him either.

Alright so… He was sort of out of people. Thinking for a minute, he supposed Japan was another person that could very well be doing the staring, because, seriously, all that guy did was stare. Alfred looked over at him. That was unexpected. It seemed as if he was sleeping?? He guessed that maybe because Japan was always so quiet, no one ever noticed. America had never thought him the type to sleep through meetings but here he was, in the flesh, snoozing away. That kind of summed it up then. Japan was out too.

Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes. Russia. If it was Russia he swore he’d kill a man. Turning his head towards the direction where the asshole was sitting, he saw the man watching the speaker, but perhaps he saw America looking at him, prompting Russia to wave and smile. How sadistic. Alfred flicked him off and saw the other man frown, mouthing to him something along the lines of, ‘Go to hell.’ Alfred merely mouthed back, ‘Already there when I see you.’ All the Russian responded with was his hands formed in a shape of a heart. Alfred shook his head.

With a huff, America looked down at his notes, which were scrawled in small handwriting. They read the following:

Germany/Ludwig: Scolds Italy, Comforting Italy, not looking at me, nevermind.

France/Francis: Stinks like cheese, talking to Seychelles.

Japan/Kiku: Sleeping????

Russia/Ivan Bitchinski: I’ll kick his ass later.

Alfred took a sip of his coffee and glared at his notes. That got him abso-fucking-lutely nowhere. With a sigh of defeat, he looked back up to the new lecturer, it was England this time. He was talking about… something… but America was a bit more distracted. England naturally moved with a certain grace about him, his steps gliding him to and fro, his voice tinged with a delicate lilt. America leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. Listening to England talk was sort of a treat... when he wasn’t yelling about something, he meant. England talked a lot, but a lot of the time it was in the form of an insult or a scolding, but sometimes he’d say some really nice stuff in that accent of his.

“What do you think, America?” He said suddenly.

The American’s eyes widened and he looked around at everyone watching him expectantly. Well, that was one hell of a way to knock someone out of their day dream. He stuttered a bit as he asked, “What was the question again?”

“About raising the minimum wage.”

“Oh.” Alfred said. “Well, I’m definitely for it. My people need liveable wages and what the standard is now isn’t cutting it, and I’m sure that’s true for a lot of others in the room also.”

England nodded, a small smile on his face. “Thank you for your input,” he said, going back to his speech immediately after.

America could’ve swooned.

Maybe it’d be for the best to just take a break from his investigation for a while. Alfred flipped to a new page of his notepad once again, starting to jot down what England was talking about. Although, he started to drift off again, watching the man walk around, pacing back and forth, messing with the lapels on his jacket. It was like he was commanding the room, his voice strong and mesmerizing. This guy practically owned the world after all… so it was expected. America tapped the end of his pencil against the paper, just listening to his- well, his best friend, basically. They were incredibly close after all, and America actually felt quite guilty about having a crush on the man.

But it’s not like he could help it.

A bit later, England finished his lecture and then Germany announced break. Their meetings had a standard of four hours, with fifteen minutes breaks at each quarter. It was a nice thing to have, definitely. Maybe he could finally figure out who it was during this break…

Alfred gave a frustrated sigh as he sat next to Matthew in a different room, taking in large gulps of coffee. His brother looked at him with a curious expression. “What are you doing?”

“Drinking coffee, what’s it look like?”

Canada sighed. “You’re such an ass sometimes.”

“Thanks,” Alfred grinned.

“You’re welcome, but I was more curious about what you were doing earlier.”

Alfred looked down into his coffee cup, wiping a dried drop of the dark liquid off the rim. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dude.”

“Don’t play stupid.”

America rolled his eyes. His brother was a persistent guy, so it’d be easier for them both if he just told him. “Fine.” Another sip, “I just feel like someone’s staring at me, but I don’t know who, and I’m just super frustrated, you know?”

“So that’s what those little notes were about?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, are you gonna go walk around and try to find out during this break?”

“Well, yeah, I just wanted to get a drink first.”

“So you’re going now?”

“Yeah, c’ya.”

“See you.”

Alfred strode out of the room, dropping the paper cup in the garbage next to the door. He honestly just wanted to get this whole thing figured out! The fact that he had to actively search for this mystery person was ridiculous. Why couldn’t they just come out and tell him? America sighed irritably. Nothing’s ever that easy, even he knew that.

His heels click clacked against the hard floors, echoing down the hallway. It was creepy until he came across some fellow nations who greeted him in passing, far too engrossed into other activities (such as texting or playing on some apps). America followed the maze of hallways, passing various dark rooms and frowning as he looked through the small windows. Maybe he just wouldn’t be able to find this mysterious person…

Alfred paused.

Was there even a person to find? Or was he just overreacting? These thoughts suddenly hit him and he goaned, running a hand through his hair. If it turned out there was no person, he’d probably feel really stupid, even going as far as moping around for a while. With a frown, his steps slowed down to a mere shuffling. He couldn’t believe how ridiculous this all had been.

Suddenly, he felt his balance buckle as he was jerked in a different direction, his center of gravity feeling off. Before he even realized, his back hit the wall in a dark room, the sound of a door being shut filled his ears. A dark figure was approaching him, hands on their hips, and America squinted, trying to make out who it was.

Straightening his glasses, Alfred asked, “Who are you-”

A hand was held up as a man came towards him, impossibly close. His mystery nation put their lips next to his ear, whispering, “I saw you watching me during the meeting.”

Oh. He knew who it was now. The man placed his hands on Alfred’s arms, rubbing circles with his thumbs. It made his mind go a bit hazy, his knees feeling weak. Alfred let out a stuttering breath before responding. “And I knew you were watching me, so I guess we’re even.”

“Did you now? Is that why you kept looking around?”

America cleared his throat. “You act like you wanted to be caught.”

“Oh, love,” he whispered, making Alfred’s face heat up. “Of course I did.”

A finger dragged itself lightly against Alfred’s jawline. America let his eyes slide shut. “England, I didn’t know that you-” The same finger traced his lips, silencing him completely.

“I know, I made sure to keep my feelings a secret… meanwhile you,” he blew against Alfred’s ear gently, pressing their hips together, “You, my dear, are an open book.”

“God,” Alfred mumbled, placing his hands on Arthur’s waist, bringing them even closer. A pair of lips found themselves pressed against his skin right beneath his ear lobe. Arthur’s nose brushed against his hair, giving America goosebumps.

Finally, after enough teasing, England dragged his lips and the tip of his nose across Alfred’s cheek, pausing right before his mouth. Pulling Alfred’s glasses off, they gazed at each other for a moment before their lips met, touching softly and gently. In all honesty, it felt amazing, just being close to England was enough to drive him crazy, but this was entirely different. He could feel himself becoming undone.

America’s tongue ran along the seam of Arthur’s mouth and the Englishman happily obliged him, parting his lips ever so slightly. Alfred opened his eyes a bit, watching England stare at him through half-lidded eyes as their tongues met. As soon as they closed their eyes, America felt fingers tangle into his hair, pulling his head closer. The latter tilted his head to allow them both more access, tugging England’s hips against his own. What met his ears was a delightful noise, something like a moan, but quieter. Wet kisses and soft sounds of encouragements were all that filled the room, both of them getting drunk on the atmosphere and each other.

As quick as it had started was about as fast as it had ended, England pulling away from him with a sigh. The man was covering his mouth, bright blush on his face. “We have to get back,” Arthur said, checking his watch, “There’s only three minutes left in this break.”

“Can I just kiss you one more time?” Alfred asked a bit breathlessly.

“God, yes,” Arthur muttered, moving towards America again, kissing his lips with a certain quickness about him.

The latter caught England’s lower lip between his teeth, teasing lightly before slipping his tongue inside his mouth again. Arthur gripped his shoulders, holding on as if he’d float away if he didn’t. Their kissing was desperate and sloppy, trying to taste each other to the very fullest. America broke away from England’s mouth, instead going for his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on his delicate skin. Immediately, the man’s hands flew up to his hair, tugging slightly, and Alfred listened as he let out a low moan at a particularly hard nip. “A-Alfred… Honestly, we have to get back.” His voice sounded weak and quiet.

Nevertheless, America backed away, nodding. They were both panting a bit. “Alright, yeah, you’re right,” he said, walking towards the door.

“Alfred, wait,” Arthur rushed over to straighten his tie and hair, placing his glasses back on their perch.

“Oh- Thanks,” Alfred did the same for England before smiling and kissing his forehead. “We should do this again sometime, Arthur.”

“I may just take you up on that offer.”

“Please? It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Arthur hummed. “Alright.”

America beamed brightly, opening the door. There was a bit of a spring to his step as they both walked back to the meeting room, where all the other countries were assembled and chatting lightly. No one noticed that they had arrived together, and they were going to keep it that way until further notice.

At least they could have fun with this.

 

 


End file.
